


Everyone Needs a Little Therapy

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is a successful therapist living in Seattle, Washington. One day he gets an interesting client with an interesting problem...read to find out what. Male on Male smut! I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS I'M JUST BORROWING THEM FOR MY AMUSEMENT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Needs a Little Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written by StarkidPotterFan and was published on Fanfiction. With permission from author, it was uploaded.

**Aww yeah...NEW STORY... and to all of you who read the first time i posted this: I AM SO SO SORRY! I was trying to post the story really fast and since I was on the computer, my friend asked me to update her hsm story as well and I accidently got our accounts switched and I uploaded the wrong story to both. I AM SO SORRY GUYS! But this is the right one, (I CHECKED) and I hope ya'll like it. ;D**

* * *

"Mr. Anderson?" Blaine Anderson, World renowned therapist, looked up from his files to see his assistant Rachel standing in front of his door. He gave her a warm smile, instantly calming her nerves. Rachel was a perfectionist who had a social phobia and was convinced that everyone around the world (even people who didn't know her) was judging her every move. Her fathers had thought that she need consoling and she became Blaine's first patient on her sixteenth birthday, and his twenty-second. Over the past three years, Blaine had been able to help her calm down slightly and had found her need to be perfect made her one of the best assistants he had ever had. Plus, all of the continued and extra appointments her dads had asked for, helped pay for his penthouse office with a giant window that took up two walls which stood next to the Seattle Space Needle and overlooked the rest Seattle.

"Rachel, we're heading towards our fourth year of knowing each other. It's Blaine. Not Mr. Anderson, not Blaine Anderson, not Mr. Blaine Anderson, just Blaine. Got it?" Rachel nodded firmly and stuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Got it, Mr. Anderson." Blaine rolled his eyes and scratched his temple.

"Whatever Rachel. What did you need?" Rachel glanced down at her clipboard.

"I wanted to tell you that a Mr….a Mr. Hummel is here to see you. He's your 2 O' Clock." Blaine nodded.

"What is his problem?" Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know. He didn't put it on his application. Would you like me to ask him?" Blaine shook his head and put his glasses back on his face.

"No thank you, Rachel, that won't be necessary." She arched an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? I can just ask him right now."

"I said no, Rach. I'd rather have him tell me himself. Send him in." The young brunette nodded and exited his office. Blaine sighed before removing his gray suit jacket and throwing it carelessly onto his plush couch. He turned back to write something in a file, when there was a soft knock on the door that he knew wasn't Rachel's.

"Come in, Mr. Hummel." The door creaked open and a head full of light brown hair poked into the door. Blaine's eyes widened at the innocent face staring at him with an unreadable gaze. He motioned for the stranger to enter and he did, closing the door behind him. Blaine arched an eyebrow. His new client looked more like a boy than a man. His unblemished face was very youthful and he was smaller than Blaine had been in high school. The young man was wearing a tight V-neck shirt, with some of the tightest skinny jeans the therapist had ever seen. On his feet were blue converse. "If you don't mind locking the door?" Blaine asked. "I tend to do that so we won't have to worry about interruptions." Mr. Hummel nodded and the familiar sound of a lock clicking into place was heard through the office. I motioned towards the couch. "Well sit down. Don't be shy Mr. Hummel." The boy at the door stared at me, and for the first time I noticed he had bright blue eyes… _and Blaine Tristan Anderson was an absolute sucker for a guy with blue eyes._ Blaine smiled kindly at him and he smiled back as he gently flopped down onto the couch and crossed his arms.

"So," Blaine started as he walked around his desk to lean against it. "First, my name is Blaine Tristan Anderson, but I prefer if you call me Blaine, and I will be your therapist for as long as you will have me. I'm gonna start by telling you that this room is completely and totally soundproof. I made it this way so that if you ever need to scream or yell or curse, say something you're not proud of, you don't have to worry about being overheard." The smaller boy nodded to show he was listening. Blaine smiled. "Good. So, what's your first name? Or do you prefer to go by Mr. Hummel." The brunette chuckled.

"It's Kurt. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Blaine stuck out his hand and grasped Kurt's softer one within it.

"It's very nice to meet you, Kurt." Kurt grinned mischievously and licked his lips.

"It's very nice to meet you… _Blaine_." He said, allowing the older man's name to roll off his tongue. Blaine stared at him but didn't question the sudden change in attitude.

"So, Kurt. Would you like to tell me why you decided to make an appointment with me?"

"Is this yours…Blaine?" Kurt asked as he gingerly fingered the gray jacket the Hazel eyed boy had thrown earlier. Blaine crossed his arms and nodded.

"Yes, but I don't see how-" Blaine ended his sentence as he watched Kurt bring his jacket to his nose and deeply breathe in its scent, his eyes closed as he did so.

"What kind of cologne do you use Blaine?" Kurt asked, holding the jacket tightly to his torso. "It smells…heavenly."

"Um-it's, it's Instinct…by Dav-David Beckham." Blaine stuttered as he pulled on his collar. Kurt smelled the jacket again, moaning softly as he stared directly into Blaine's eyes.

"It's really nice. You should let me borrow it." Blaine swallowed as he shifted his position on his desk.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll um, I'll remember to bring it to our next session." Kurt nodded and placed the jacket back on the couch before lying down on the sofa and staring at Blaine expectantly. Blaine cleared his throat, trying to stay focused on the job he had to do.

"So what exactly is your problem, Kurt?" The boy in question stared at Blaine and arched an eyebrow.

"You really haven't figured it out yet?" Blaine shook his head no, earning a chuckle from Kurt. "I thought it was pretty obvious." He said as he took his left hand and slowly ran it down his smooth chest, and stopping it on the crotch of his jeans. He closed his eyes and moaned softly as he gently rubbed himself through the fabric. He took his unoccupied hand and roughly pinched his nipples through his thin t-shirt. Blaine could do nothing but watch in terror and awe as his black slacks were quickly getting tighter.

"Kurt-"

"My ex boyfriend told me I have satyriasis." The boy on the couch moaned, still actively touching himself. Blaine was blinking rapidly, still not full understanding what was going on.

"I, I I'm not entirely…"

"It's like nymphomania for men." Kurt explained, his lips still shut tightly. Blaine shook his head and swallowed his spit as he watched the boy on his couch arch repeatedly into his hand. Blaine couldn't help the moan that slipped from his mouth and bit his bottom lip as he resisted the urge to touch himself.

"So why…why do you need my help?" Kurt stopped his hands and his eyes snapped open at the question. Breathing deeply, he slowly got off the couch and walked towards Blaine, placing both hands on the desk beside the therapist. Blue eyes bore into Hazel and Blaine gasped as Kurt delicately rocked his hips forward.

"Because I haven't had sex in almost three weeks, masturbation is no longer an option and if I don't get laid soon," Kurt muttered seductively. "I. Will. Cut. A. Bitch." He said, taking time to draw out each word. "And since you're a doctor who's supposed to help me, I suggest that you," Kurt rocked his hips forward again. " _Help me._ " Blaine shook his head and squeezed his eyes.

"No, Kurt. I have a strict policy against sleeping with my patients, old and new." Kurt shrugged as if it meant nothing.

"Well in that case, I fire you. Now I'm no longer your patient so you can fuck me." Blaine roughly pushed the younger man away.

"No, Kurt!" The blue-eyed boy glared angrily at the dismissal before taking off his shirt and throwing it to another side of the room.

"Blaine Tristan Anderson, I do not get told no, and I do not plan on starting now." Blaine's eyes raked up and down Kurt's chest, taking in the slightly toned physique. "Like what you see?" Blaine blushed deeply and crossed his arms, still adamant that this wouldn't happen, even though he _really_ wanted it to.

"Why don't you forget that stuff?" Blaine asked. "You look like you're sixteen." Kurt scoffed before walking until he was once more standing right against the dark haired man. He traced his manicured hands along Blaine's waist and tugged on the belt he was wearing.

"I'm _nineteen_ , but I'm old for my age. I'm just born to be _bad._ " In order to emphasis the last word, Kurt gently squeezed Blaine's dick through his pants. "Trust me, Blaine. My age has _nothing_ to do with my experience." He finished the sentence by quickly licking Blaine's lips and the therapist couldn't take it anymore, grabbing the back of Kurt's head and holding him there. Kurt moaned into the harsh kiss and gripped Blaine's shirt tightly, tugging his shirtless body to his therapist's clothed one.

The older male grinned and hurriedly undid Kurt's pants. When they were open, he swiftly moved his hands around to Kurt's back and slipped them into the jeans. He delicately traced the crack between his ass, taking extra care to rub the small hole and even gently jabbing it with his finger. Kurt broke the kiss and nearly screamed in pleasure, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "God, Blaine. You can't tease me like that. I haven't gotten any in three weeks… _three_ , long, lonely, sexless weeks." Blaine chuckled as he looked into Kurt's face, both men gasping with swollen lips and lust filled eyes.

"Aww poor baby." Kurt narrowed his eyes at the comment and quickly pushed his pants down to around his ankles. He firmly grabbed his dick and started to stroke himself, rocking his hips with every move of his hand.

"I'm. Not. A. Baby." Kurt said, his eyes never leaving Blaine's. Blaine simply nodded as he watched, and he couldn't help but undo his own pants so he could reach his dick as well. The two men touched themselves in silence before Kurt removed Blaine's hand and brought it up to his face. Kurt continued to touch himself as he smelled Blaine's hand and moaned. "Wow. Even your dick smells like heaven." Before Blaine could even respond, Kurt had moved the hand towards his mouth and was now full heartedly sucking on both the pointer finger and the middle one. Blaine's jaw dropped as Kurt tongued his fingers with the skills of an expert.

"Shit Hummel..." Kurt grinned and winked.

"I told you…my age has _nothing_ on my experience." Blaine arched his eyebrows in response before taking the hand that wasn't being fucked by Kurt's mouth, and moving to the pale one's backside and bringing the smaller one closer. He pulled his fingers out of Kurt's mouth and traced the hole before gently inserting both fingers at the same time. Kurt nearly choked on air in surprise. As Blaine began to finger-fuck Kurt, the smaller man ripped open Blaine's shirt, sending buttons fling and exposing the therapist's slightly hairy chest. "Oh my god." Kurt moaned as he placed kisses all over the torso in front of him. "You. Are. Perfection." Blaine smirked at the compliment and started fucking Kurt harder, soon finding his prostate and making Kurt scream his name.

"Blaine!" The boy in question removed his fingers and sucked on Kurt's neck fiercely.

"What?" He mumbled against Kurt's vein.

"I can't take it anymore, Blaine! Either take me now, or stop touching me so I can go find a whore who will!" Blaine narrowed his eyes and led Kurt over to one of the windowed walls and pushed him against it firmly. He kissed Kurt's shoulders repeatedly as he lowered his pants and gently stroked his now hard and aching cock. He watched as Kurt started gently humping the window.

"You're a whore. A big sex-crazed whore." Blaine said nipping at Kurt's shoulder. "Look at you. Humping a _window_ like it's your fucking job. If anyone in the needle were to even _glance_ this way they would see you acting like nothing but a common slut. They'd see you all pressed up against the glass just waiting for my cock to be in you. Am I right?" Kurt bit his lip and nodded.

"Yes…fuck yes…" Blaine spat on his hand repeatedly, generating as much saliva as he possibly could before rubbing his dick. When it was as slick as he could get it, he moved until it was right up against Kurt's hole.

"This is gonna hurt." He warned gently. Kurt shook his head.

"Wouldn't be the first time. Just do it." Blaine nodded and entered him completely, wanting Kurt to get over the pain as quickly as possible.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Blaine quickly muttered, forcing himself not to thrust into the warmth. After a few moments, Kurt wiggled his ass and Blaine groaned.

"You can move now." Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded and slowly pulled out, before jamming himself right back in. Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs. "More! Please Blaine! More! More!" Blaine did as he was asked, thrusting harder and faster. Soon the large office was full of Kurt's very vocal and high pitched moans.

"I'm almost there." Blaine groaned, moving slightly so the angle he was fucking at changed. "Are you, Kurt? Are you almost there?" Blaine reached forward and began to stroke Kurt in time with his thrusts.

"Shit…yes…right…there…" Without any further warning, Kurt threw his head back, his stomach clenched tightly and he came all over Blaine's clean window. Blaine pulled out and jerked himself, allowing his fluid to come all over Kurt's back and soft ass. Unable to support his weight anymore, Kurt slid to the floor out of exhaustion, his chest heaving as he smiled in happiness. Blaine looked at him and licked his dry lips. Even though he had just cum, he could already feel himself hardening as he watched the smaller boy calm down. He quickly turned and walked to his desk, dialing Rachel's number, taking extra precaution that his back was to the still recovering boy.

"Hello, you've reached Anderson Therapy. This is Rachel Berry speaking. Can I help set you up with an appointment?"

"Rachel," Blaine gasped. He immediately heard a chair topple over and heard her footsteps heading towards his door. "Don't enter!" He yelled quickly as he heard her search for her keys.

"But Mr. Anderson, you're out of breath! You sound hurt!"

"No, Rachel I'm fine. It's Kurt, ah, Mr. Hummel. I'm helping him have…a breakthrough and it's taking a lot out of me, but I'm fine and you do not I repeat, do not need to come in here!" He emphasized and even though he couldn't see her, he knew she was disappointed.

"Well, Alright then. But if you don't need help, why did you call me? And by the way, what was Mr. Hummel's problem?"

"Rachel you know about my patient-therapist confidentiality. I can't tell you if he didn't put it on the paper."

"I guess. And you called for me because?"

"…Because, I um, I need you to cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day and reschedule them for next week."

"Um…why?" Blaine turned around to look at Kurt, who happened to be staring at him as he slowly stroked his cock. When Kurt saw him looking back, he slowly turned his head to the glass and licked his dripping cum off of it, his eyes never leaving Blaine's. The therapist's knees nearly gave out. "Mr. Anderson? Are you still there?" Blaine nodded as he continued to watch Kurt lick the mirror clean.

"Yeah, Rachel. I'm still here. It's just…Mr. Hummel has a lot of deeply seated issues that are going to take the rest of the day to deal with." Kurt grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson. Is there anything else you would like me to get you before I go on break?" Blaine arched an eyebrow as he continued to stare at the blue eyed boy who had moved from stroking himself while licking the window to fucking himself while licking the window even though he had licked all of it off by then.

"Yes...slide my pair of silver handcuffs under the door. Mr. Hummel is _clearly_ a fighter and isn't going to do anything I say without restraint." Kurt's eyes flashed and he let out a small moan. Blaine grinned.

"Right away, Mr. Anderson."

* * *

**REVIEW BITCHES!**

**KINKS, TWINKS & NAUGHTY UTUBE LINKS!**

**StarkidPotterFan**


End file.
